The Six years of Sebastian's reign
by Twylastrr
Summary: There is a seemingly fast approaching dragon war coming to the Hummel kingdom. King Burt must do anything to try and prevent or war or at least buy them time to prepare themselves. Including having his son marry a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

BURT POV

The long glance the ruling dragon gave my son made my blood turn solid. It was not that I minded a dragon looking upon my son as, with great reasoning, the prejudice against Dragons in Hummel Kingdom was slowly dieing. The reason it disturbed me was he looked at Kurt with sadness as if he was about to break bad news to him. It felt as if changes were about to happen that would not be reversed and decisions which would shape the future.

The Glance happened as we were on our way to my private office to discuss the current status of the Dragons. Such a thing would never have happened before, the Dragons do not officially have a Kingdom, they are traveller, nomads, and they do not have a official monarchy, they elect their leaders every seven years. For these reasons (and the fact that they sometimes eat our livestock- having not much concept of ownership) meant we generally ignored them in the past however, recently we and the other Kingdoms of Gleeland generally just ignored the dragons… and sometimes hunted them down for sport. This continued until almost 6 years ago when Wes was elected as the new ruling dragon and insisted the dragons start to be treated as an equal kingdom, 4 years later his wishes were finally accepted and here we are now.

"What brings you here Wes?" I ask after an minutes uncomfortable minutes silence of Wes looking… guilty?

Wes started he answer by sighing and continued "As you know my reign as ruling dragon is coming to an end…"

"Unless you get re-elected?"

"I won't" He replied sharply then continued "I have achieved so much during my reign and the dragons seemed to be happy, getting better relations with humans and… then the new campaigns started and the frontrunner for ruling dragon is one Sebastian Smyth. He is… not a fan of humans and has managed to convince most of the dragons my actions are treason, that humans should be punished for their torment of us and not forgiven… not ever" The dragons pupils had grown larger which I came to know in the future was their version of crying "I do not know what happened to my people. I thought we could become something special but, they have all filled with anger and become… monster like…" The news was disturbing, humans outnumbered dragons twenty-to-one in any given kingdom but, they were powerful and could cause lots of damage. I feared for my kingdom if this anger would be turned on us. Is this why he looked at Kurt with sad eyes?

"What does this have to do with my kingdom?" I asked, I realised I may have been impatient but, it seemed there was little time to be patient.

After another long pause Wes began "We need to build better relations, something more permanent then occasional meetings… our kingdoms need to be joined… through… marriage."

…

….

…..

"Marriage." I repeated, of Kurt, no it was too soon, he had only just turned 16 and "He's gay!" I blurted out hoping this would solve me having to make such as morally taxing decision, it didn't.

"I am aware of that. I already have the perfect husband lined up for him. One of my loyalist subjects, and dearest friends and since he is gay he will not have to meet up with our Sister Tribe during mating season. He can stay here and advice you on Dragon relations… and what to do if you are attacked…"

"This is a lot of information to take in."

"I know." Wes admitted in a manner as if he had been defeated. I sensed a sadness in him which I had not seen before.

"What will happen to you if this Sebastian is elected?"

He sighed "It is not important, what is important is the protection of your kingdom, you are a shining example to the other kingdoms, I need you to show how dragons and humans can exist together, this marriage will be the first step. Please, say yes." The decision seemed clear, this kingdom couldn't face the anger of dragons but, with a dragon on the inside and our kingdoms joined, we stood a chance.

"I need to talk to Kurt about this, he has other potential suitors, but, I trust you, about this being needed and I promise I will try to make it happen." Wes smiled with glee and relief.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

KURT POV

"Leaving already Wes?" I asked hoping for the opposite, its months since I've seen anyone under 40, I know Wes is really 36 but, dragons age at half the rate of humans so, he looks 18 and… I'll take what I can get, I don't have many friends. Over the years I had learnt that, since I am prince of the Hummel Kingdom, people can often just try to force friendships to get in favour of the King.

Dating back to my very first friendship, I was so happy, it had always been difficult for me to make friends but, when I told her I wouldn't marry her she went ballistic, I guess she just wanted me to improve her status. Just like everyone else who approached me. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of thinking that everyone wanted me and I could have anyone I wanted, this again was disproved and turned down by not one but, both the Princes of McKingdom Finn and Sam. I would be angry at them but, there's plans for them to join Mckingdom and Countreeios through marriage to there Princesses Quinn and Santana, which would be great for everyone as it would end the hundred years war that's been going on between Queen Sylvester and King Schuester… unfortunately, all FOUR of them are having romantic relations with commoners… ugh politics. Not me though, I've learnt my lessons through life. If you are royalty then love isn't an option, you must accept whatever is needed for your kingdom, I accept and am completely fine with that.

"Kurt it is time for you pick your suitor." Shit, no I'm not ready.

"What!"

My father flinched. "Kurt I'm sorry but, you knew this would happen sooner or later."

"I know but, I thought I had a few more years."

"So, did I and I don't want you to have to make such a serious decision so young but, we have to decide where we stand."

"… who do you want me to marry." I asked timidly thinking through my options;

There was Mercedes- No way, not that it mattered she was from a peaceful kingdom and wouldn't attack us.

Jessie St. James- Pass I'm pretty sure he's not even gay he's just scheming.

Dave Karofsky 'shudder' he was the Prince of the brutish Kingdom of Titans.

There was NYADA price Adam, he was nice but as much as I liked him our Kingdoms had little to offer each other and were so far apart that it wasn't an option.

And that's it I have to marry one of the other three people… Oh my God my life is over.

"Actually you have acquired a new suitor."

What?

"His name is Blaine Anderson, he is a very skilled Warrior and General… of the Warblers."

"Warblers? You mean he's a dragon, is that… allowed?"

Burt smiled "It's my Kingdom." Kurt smiled back but, he knew that one of his suitors couldn't be that great.

"How old is he?"

"Well… he's 30 but, you know how dragons are. Look Kurt I wouldn't push this on you but…" My father went on to explain why the merger was needed. Not that I was particularly happy about the decision but, I always said I would marry to help the Kingdom. Blaine couldn't be as bad as my other suitors… right? It might even be nice to have someone around that's my… age… Below 40.

"I think you are right. About marrying Blaine. Can I meet him before the wedding?"

Burt couldn't say he was shocked by his sons cooperativeness, he was a good kid. "There won't be much time but, yes you will have a short time to get to know each other. Although… I hope this doesn't put you off the idea."

"It won't, I know what I have to do. When can I meet him"


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine POV

He said yes.

"It's odd for someone to accept your proposal when I isn't given by you." I cheerfully mused out loud. Wes looked up with an anxious stare.

"Blaine." Wes said carefully "I know you have always wanted a soul mate but, Kurt won't be like that. He is a human prince and this is an arranged marriage, it's purely for political reasons."

I stared at Wes with part annoyance, part disbelief and part sadness mixed with reality. "Just because it's this way doesn't mean we won't care for each other." I look down at the photo Wes had given me of him, it always gave me a warm feeling inside "I think I already care for him."

Wes sighed but gave a small smile. "You certainly are a romantic, I just don't want you setting yourself up for disappointment."

I smile "If he doesn't like me I still have the new job as dragon adviser in the Hummel Kingdom don't I?"

"That's the spirit."

I sighed as I looked around the very small cave we occupied, it was just 3 miles south of Hummel Kingdom, Wes didn't take me into meet the King today despite my persistent begging. As he pointed out the price hadn't accepted the proposal yet. I don't know what I would do if he had said no, he was my last chance to have a mate, all the other male-to-male attracted dragons all paired up whilst I was away fighting in a war against the harpies (Some thanks right).

Well not everyone was taken… Sebastian was still free, and wanted me, AND is extremely attractive. We did start courting, it felt good for the few months we were together, being courted by the most likely to be new dragon leader and being a general gave me a pretty good status. But it didn't last long. Soon I started to notice his anger and spite, it just… scared me. He was very mad when I rejected his proposal, I was glad of the opportunity to leave the dragon Kingdom honestly, even if I will miss… most of them.

"Blaine, it's probably best you don't mention your past relations with Sebastian." Wes said in a voice that knew he had done wrong.

"You didn't tell them!"

"No and neither will you until after the wedding. We can't risk this wedding not happening and if they knew about you and Sebastian they might think you are a possible double agent."

"I'm not!"

"I know that."

"I wouldn't feel right lying to my new mate."

"It just until after the wedding, I'm sure he will understand."

"If he'll understand I should be able to tell them before hand."

"Blaine don't."

I huffed but didn't continue the argument, I rolled onto my side and attempted to fall asleep, and my previous annoyance melted into excitement as tomorrow was the day I would meet my future mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt P.O.V

"This was a lot grander than I imagined" I mused to my father. Apparently in the 15 hours since I had agreed to this proposal word had travelled across the kingdom and a crowd had gathered in the palace gardens.

"They have turned out to see the arrival of their future royal family member, it is an exiting event and they were growing impatient, which is understandable since it is noon. The most important meeting, of my life and… Blaine was LATE, this is the start of our relationship and he failed, what will this mean about the rest of our relationship.

RWWWWA!

A mighty roar came out from the sky. The crowd, myself included, looked towards the sky in anticipation. When the dragon did appear most of the crowed gave out gasps of yelps of fear. Since I had seen Wes visiting the castle before I knew this huge fairy book style dragon was just used for flight or fighting. When he landed he would shape shift into a humanoid form, I smiled to myself thinking of the people in the crowd who might be expecting me to marry a dragon that was in that form all the time. There was one difference between Wes and Blaine, Wes was a purple colour but, this dragon he was a golden brown (emphasis on the golden), it was amazing. Wes soon followed, and he was carrying something in his mouth, But it was covered by a blanket so I couldn't see what it was. He placed it on the ground and morphed into his humanoid form (pause for gasps in the background).

"Your majesties, I am so sorry we are not on time." I sent a small glare towards Blaine "The general insisted on getting Kurt a present… (hushed tone) Blaine, please de-morph, your being rude". Clearly Wes was flustered/annoyed by Blaine today, it was actually a little funny.

Blaine had landed in him dragon form and then we just engaged in a little staring contest. He seemed nervous. After Wes's order he slowly revealed his humanoid… wow. He was breathtaking, and the golden scales that flaked across his body and face only complemented him, he saw me staring at him and looked down as if bashful, his small tail waving and slightly skimming the ground.

Wes coughed for Blaine's attention and gestured to the present.

"Oh yes" he said "This is for you. It is a traditional dragon engagement gift to symbolise eternal love."

Blaine pulled the blanket off of a fairly large cage, inside of which sat a magnificent yellow phoenix.

"Wow." I accidentally said out loud. Blaine smiled at my reaction. "His name is Pavarotti.". Blaine walked forward to be before me and my father.

There was a pause. Now we would have to announce our engagement to the Kingdom. He reached forward and took my hand and lead me to the edge of the stairs, which lead down to the garden, where all the crowd were all there to see us.

My father announced our engagement loudly. But I can't remember what he said because I was focused on Blaine's genuineness, as in did it exist or was he putting on a show for the sake of our kingdom. I mean eternal love… that cheesy right? Not that I wouldn't have loved that, if I knew it was real but, I don't know and I can't just ask him can I.

The crowd seemed to feel as uncertain as I did. They didn't know why I was marrying a dragon but, most of them were still looking forward to the royal wedding, which was in… 6 DAYS!


End file.
